Morir por la espada
by Luis Omega
Summary: Universo alterno. Época medieval. La vida era dura pero feliz para el joven granjero Tai Kamiya y su familia. Pero de un día para otro todo cambia. Ahora, la espada y la venganza serán su única familia. ( basado el el videojuego Die By The Sword, el juego no me pertenece , es una adaptación ) Taiora. .
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo.

Amanecía lentamente en el campo.

El sol brillaba, los pájaros cantaban y un joven con recién 16 años cumplidos despertaba lentamente.

- rayos... - dijo Tai estirando los brazos. - parece que otra vez me quedé dormido aquí.

El castaño de cabello alborotado se puso de pie y miro el hermoso paisaje que tenía a su alrededor, aquella bella granja entre las montañas era su hogar. La noche anterior, el se había quedado viendo las estrellas en esa colina que tanto adoraba pero accidentalmente se había quedado dormido nuevamente.

- jeh, mejor bajo antes de que se enfaden conmigo otra vez. - dijo bostezando.

El castaño empezó a cuidadosamente a descender esa colina que conocía con la palma de su mano y se dirigió hacia su hogar, teniendo cuidado de no pisar los cultivos que el día anterior, el y su familia habían sembrado trabajando arduamente. Una vez llegado a su hogar, su familia lo recibió. Su casa era pequeña y humilde, pero para el era como palacio.

- buenos días hijo ¿ Otra vez te quedaste dormido en aquel lugar ? - dijo su madre sonriendo. Ella estaba preparando unos huevos para el desayuno.

- sí, lo siento - dijo riendo rascándose la cabeza para luego dirigir la mirada a su hermana, que se encontraba ya comiendo en esa pequeña mesa de madera. - buenos días Kari ¿ Como dormirste ?.

- mejor que tú, seguro - contesto ella riendo. La voz de su hermana siempre le daba una enorme tranquilidad. Ella también trabajaba mucho en la granja, pero siempre mantenía una firme y encantadora sonrisa.

El también se sentó a desayunar una vez que su madre le sirvió. Siempre amo la comida de su ella.

- come Tai, ya que hoy tendremos mucho trabajo. -le dijo sonriendo.

- por cierto, ¿ Donde está papá ? - dijo el chico con la boca llena.

- fue al pueblo para comprar algunos artefactos para el trabajo de hoy. - contesto.

Una vez terminado el desayuno, ambos jóvenes se prepararon para otra jornada de abundante labor. Tai se dirigió hacia el galpón de la granja para tomar su típico pico, su herramienta favorita y la que más usaba en su trabajo. Su padre ya había llegado con los instrumentos correspondientes para que Kari y su madre también trabajen. Y así, otro día típico en la vida de Tai comenzó.

Trabajaron felizmente y pararon un momento para almorzar. Luego siguieron hasta que se oculto el sol, el día ya había acabado. El castaño, como de costumbre se volvió a subir a esa colina para ver las estrellas.

- " después de este día, vale la pena ver tal paisaje " - pensaba mientras poco a poco se iba durmiendo. Muchos dirían que no les gustaría tener esa vida, pero para el y su familia era lo mejor que se podía tener. Todos siempre actuaban de forma feliz, por que verdaderamente eran felices.

Un rato después de quedarse dormido, el sueño de Tai fue interrumpido por un extraño ruido. Se levanto rápidamente y vio un resplandor muy brillante desde lejos. No pudo creerlo. Su casa, su granja, el lugar donde nació se estaba incendiando.

Sus ojos empezaron a lagrimear al saber que su familia se encontraba allí adentro. El castaño iba a bajar de la colina pero vio una multitud de extraños seres a lo lejos.

- son... Ogremons y Goburimons - dijo aún lagrimeando - ¿ Pero que hacen aquí ?

Aquellos digimons eran los que habían incendió su preciado hogar, pero se horrorizo más al ver que una de esas criaturas tenía de la mano a una pequeña jovencita de 13 años, su hermana Kari.

No lo vio muy claro, pero obviamente era ella. Aquel Ogremon que la había atrapado la tiro al suelo y tomo una de las hachas de la granja que había quedado en el piso del anterior día de trabajo.

Tai vio como aquel repugnante ser tomo aquella hacha que el utilizaba para cortar árboles y juntar leña, para luego cortar la cabeza de su pequeña hermana sín que está se pudiera defender.

Tai quedó totalmente shockeado al ver tal escena. Su hermana y tal ves toda su familia había muerto sin que el pudiera hacer algo al respecto.

Bajo rápidamente de su preciada colina y corrió rápidamente hacia el cuerpo inerte de su hermana sin importar la cantidad de ogremons y goburimons que había ahí. Iba a gritar el nombre de ella, pero no pudo hacerlo ya que sintió como algo le golpeaba la cabeza para luego caer al suelo de lo poco que quedaba de su adorado granja.

Poco a poco, Tai iba perdiendo el conocimiento, lo último que vio al cerrar sus ojos, fue el cuerpo de su hermana y detrás de está su casa en llamas. Pudo escuchar como aquellos digimons reían diabolicamente.

- Ka... Ka... Kari... - llegó a pronunciar antes de perder totalmente el conocimiento.

Continuara...

Comenten que les pareció xD hace mucho que quería hacer mi propia versión de ese gran juego e.e nos vemosss.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1 : Cautiverio

El castaño abrió sus ojos lentamente. Trato de ponerse de pie pero volvió a caer al suelo, ya que unas pesadas cadenas acaban sus manos y pies. Una vez que pudo abrir sus ojos por completo se dio cuenta en el lugar donde estaba, una especie de celda. Vio que había un plato con una comida inmunda a su lado y no se había dado cuenta que había estado acostado sobre un piso totalmente incómodo hasta que empezó a dolerle todo el cuerpo por completo.

De pronto, recordó todo lo que había pasado el día anterior. La destrucción de su querido hogar, la muerte de sus familia, la de su querida hermana...

- No...

Tai había empezado a lagrimear. Trato de gritar pero no pudo, el dolor emocional que tenía era tanto que no tenía ni fuerzas para llorar. El sabía que la guerra entre humanos y digimons se acercaba, pero nunca pensó que tan pronto. Esa era una de las razones por la que el y su familia habían optado vivir en el campo y no en el pueblo, por seguridad. Pero al parecer, se equivocaron.

Ahora no tenía a nadie, era sólo el...

El castaño empezó a escuchar varios gritos y sollozos alrededor de el. Trato de levantarse como pudo y se dirigió hacia el frente de aquella fría y sucia celda para ver de donde provenían. Se sorprendió con lo que vio.

El no era el único en ese lugar, había varias celdas más. El lugar donde se encontraba era un tipo de prisión. Vio como hombres, mujeres y hasta niños estaban encerrados en ese lugar. Una de esas tantas familias encerradas le hizo acordar a la suya. Esto provocó que empezara a lagrimear de nuevamente. Pero no eran lágrimas de tristeza, eran lágrimas de odio. Un odio que el jamás había experimentado. Era injusto que personas inocentes terminarán así.

Al rato, un Ogremon se acerco a su celda.

- oye, come estúpido humano. Los necesitamos al cien por ciento para que trabajen para nosotros.

Tai miro con una mirada llena de frialdad y maldad a ese digimon, pero obedeció a lo que este dijo.

Aproximadamente una hora después, cada uno de los prisioneros fueron sacados de sus celdas ( incluyendo los niños ) para enviarlos a trabajar en la mina de diamantes del Monte File.

Esos diamantes, era una de las principales causas de la guerra entre humanos y digimons.  
, ya que los primeros dijeron que les pertenecían legalmente ya que fueron los primeros en encontrarlos. Pero los seres digitales decían que a ellos les pertenecían ya que el monte File se encontraba en territorio digimon. Los caballeros de la realeza y los representantes humanos trataron de evitar este conflicto pero no lo lograron, apenas había empezado.

Tai se dirigió junto a los demás prisioneros hacia aquellas minas, que se encontraban aproximadamente a unos 3 kilómetros de esa prisión. Durante el camino, eran azotados constantemente por los ogremons y los goburimons. El castaño no podía hacer más que resistir con todo el rencor que tenía adentro.

Era algo irónico pensaba el, de ser un simple y feliz campesino a ser esclavo de esos repugnantes seres.

Una vez llegados a una de las minas de diamantes del gigantesco Monte File, los Ogremons dividieron a los humanos en grupos para que se dirían a la mina comiencen a excavar las tan preciadas piedras preciosas que tanto humanos como digimons anhelaban.

Para realizar su trabajo, Tai recibió un pico para excavar. Ese pico le recordó al que usaba en su granja y no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar nuevamente. Pero sus llantos fueron parados por un doloroso latigazo de parte de un goburimon.

- ¡ Vamos humano trabaja ! ¿ Ya estas llorando ? Pero que débil, nisiquiera llevas un día aquí y ya estas llorando. Será mejor que te acostumbres, por que estarás así mucho tiempo más. - dijo el goburimon riendo desquiciadamente.

El castaño no tuvo otra opción más que obedecer, no podía escapar y nadie parecía que valla a rescatarlos. Se enfrentó a la dura realidad, tuvo que aceptarla : su familia había muerto el día anterior y ahora el era esclavo de esos despreciables seres.

Empezó a excavar y trabajo duro durante todo ese día. Por suerte el trabajo en la granja le había dado bastante fuerza para resistir. Pero no podía resistir el dolor y la angustia que sentía en esos momentos, por su familia y las demás personas que se encontraban allí. Irá y tristeza era lo único que había en su corazón.

Terminado el trabajo del día, los goburimos y ogremons se marcharon dejando a los humanos solos en la mina con la excusa de que fueron llamados por su jefe.

Una vez que estos se marcharon, Tai se acosto en el piso duro y llenos de piedras de esa mina. Era sólo el primer día de muchos más siendo un horrible esclavo. Las demás personas de allí imitaron acción, total estaban encadenados y no podían escapar. El castaño empezó a cerrar los ojos lentamente. Hacia mucho frío, pero tenía que resistir

- me las pagaran algún día...

Finalmente, se durmió pensando en su familia y en todo lo que perdón. Pero juro que lo resistiria.

Continuará...

Rewiews pleaseeee xD 


End file.
